


Big

by ko_writes



Series: Ko's DR OCs [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9970256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: Mamoru (SHSL Rugby Player) hates how he looks, Hiroki (SHSL Cheerleader) thinks he's beautiful.





	

Mamoru stared at his reflection in the mirror, or what he could see of it at least. His shoulders were broad, very broad, and almost couldn’t fit in the frame; his chest was broad too, very much so, and everything about him just looked so… big. So intimidating. He just… He knew he needed muscle to play, and he loved rugby and weight training with his friends. Hiroki loved that he was strong, too. But… He just looked terrifying and huge and Too Much.

His clothes and piercings didn’t help, of course not. He could wear normal clothes and take out his earrings, but that wasn’t him and he liked his style. He didn’t want to cover up his personality and tastes, yet he did and the contradiction was making him sick as his head went around in circles.

His freckles. Focus on his freckles. They were cute, right? They weren’t big, or intimidating or scary… But they were ridiculous. They didn’t… fit. They didn’t look right on someone like him, and it didn’t matter what his boyfriend said, they just made him look strange. It didn’t matter that his eyes were soft and gleamed, didn’t matter that he had a sweet and encouraging smile, he was big and ugly and menacing. He was just disgusting and Hiroki was so perfect.

Hiroki was muscular but lean and pretty and, God, not over six foot. He was a little above average, but he wasn’t a giant, an ogre. Sometimes, he cursed the fact his father’s family was so tall; his grandfather being Danish and related to fucking vikings of all things. It just made him resentful of that heritage, just because he was taller than a lot of the other boys. It was vain and stupid, but he hated it so much.

“Mamo…”

The other voice caught him by surprise, heart lurching at how soft Hiroki was speaking in that moment. His thick, meaty arms wrapped around his gargantuan torso, wide shoulders hunching in on themselves as if trying to make himself smaller, but it’d take so much more than that. Like he was trying to hide his disgusting body.

“Mamo,” Hiroki began again, sounding a little more sure of his voice than before, “Are you alright?”

He shrugged.

“You’ve been looking in that mirror for a long time,” The cheerleader stated, voice almost… sad. There was a pang in his chest; he didn’t like Hiroki using that voice, that emotion, he felt guilty and he wanted him to stop.

Next thing he knew, Hiroki was leading him away, hand firm and grounding on his wrist as they moved towards the bed. The mattress was soft and the sheets smelled of washing powder, and time seemed to be skipping as he was gently pushed into the comfortable bedding.

“You’re impossible.”

He knew.

“Such an attractive man, always looking at himself like he’s a beast.”

His eyes snapped to Hiroki’s, the other still wearing his dumb purple contacts. Attractive. Attractive. Focus on it, repeat it, focus, repeat, focus.

“Can you say it back?”

“You’re very attractive,” He stated, the smallest twitch to the corner of his mouth. Hiroki seems to be torn between letting him joke and getting him to actually take it seriously, all while blushing at the compliment.

“C’mon, Mamo,” Hiroki groaned, though there was a hint of playfulness to it. Some might see it as putting off a proper reaction, but they knew how to read each other; they both knew that, under any joke or playfulness, they were serious.

He hesitated for a moment, mouth dry, and swallowed against the heart in his throat. At some point Hiroki had climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs, and the feeling was something he could focus on. “I’m attractive,” He repeated, as convincingly as he could, “I’m… I’m attractive.”

Hiroki nodded, leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on his chapped lips. “If you, y’know… want to do stuff, we can… Or not, it’s cool,” He shrugged, and Mamoru had to chuckle at that; his boyfriend wasn’t articulate, at all, but that was alright.

“Not really, if I’m honest,” He confessed, “I think I’d just like to cuddle and take a nap.”

“Sure,” Hiroki nodded, moving to lay behind him, arms moving around his waist. Mamoru was the small spoon, like always, and he smiled.

Hiroki made him feel small, in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamoru Toyoda: https://charahub.com/character/1039645/Mamoru-Toyoda/public/
> 
> Hiroki Hara: https://charahub.com/character/1016546/Hiroki-Hara/public/ (WIP)


End file.
